What A Catch
by MysteryLlama
Summary: After hanging out with each other for the night, they head out of a building. Although, Soul spots some instruments in a room while walking down the hall. He and his friends decide to drop in and soon find out that they all have a love for music. One-shot song-fic of the song 'What A Catch, Donnie' by Fall Out Boy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song, ****What A Catch, Donnie**** by Fall Out Boy.**

* * *

Soul, BlackStar, Kid, and Crona were walking down the hallway of a recreation center. They had just finished having their 'guy time' that Maka was always babbling on about; how upset she was about it because they take too long.

The guys were talking about random things until Soul was looking upon a window of a room. He stopped in his tracks and leaned in for a closer look.

_Is that...a piano?_

"Hey Soul, what's the hold up?" BlackStar called. The white-haired teenager didn't take his eyes off of the instrument, and gestured for his friends to come.

"See that?" He pointed at the glass. There were a number of other instruments lying around on the tiled floor. "We should use them."

"For what?"

Kid decided to chime in.

"Since Soul uses the piano, he could play it," Kid slowly approached the door. "I actually have a few tricks up my sleeve," He twisted the doorknob and stepped into the room, followed by everyone else. "I can play the guitar and sing a little."

"I-I can play the bass." Crona informed nervously. All eyes were on him, causing the boy to regret what he said. In response, BlackStar threw in another fact.

"I'm awesome at the drums and percussion." He pointed at himself willingly.

"Cool," Soul smirked. "I'm a good enough singer. But are we just going to recklessly use the instruments without knowing what to play?"

They all pondered for a moment.

"I have some lyrics." Crona suggested more confidently this time. He walked up to Soul and wrote down what the words since he didn't bring the paper with him. Kid and BlackStar grabbed their instruments and began to try it out; figuring out the right notes to play.

After Crona finished reviewing them with Soul, he picked up the bass and quietly went over the parts for himself. Kid and BlackStar talked with Soul and Crona for a while then finished up with their notes.

They positioned themselves for their first playing session; then began.

**Soul-Bold, **_Crona-Italics, _Kid-Underlined, _**BlackStar-Bold and Italics**_

* * *

**I got troubled thoughts**

**And the self-esteem to match**  
**What a catch, what a catch**

All the boys, except Crona, started to grin as the music flowed easily. Crona was shivering a bit; not knowing how they would all react at his playing.

**You'll never catch us**  
**So just let me be**

Soul sang as well as he could.

**You said I'll be fine**  
**Till the hospital or American Embassy**

Kid didn't take his eyes off of the guitar.

**Miss Flack said I still want you back**  
**Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back**

Blackstar moved his eyes at each of the band members instrument; until the chorus came.

**I got troubled thoughts**  
**And the self-esteem to match**  
**What a catch, what a catch**

Crona soon got into the spirit of playing.

**And all I can think of**  
**Is the way I'm the one**  
**Who charmed the one**  
**Who gave up on you**  
**Who gave up on you**

Soul played the piano and closed his eyelids.

**They say the captain**  
**Goes down with the ship**

Kid stepped forward a bit.

**So, when the world ends**  
**Will God go down with it?**  
**Miss Flack said I still want you back**  
**Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back**

Blackstar started to smile like an idiot for liking the chorus.

**I got troubled thoughts**  
**And the self-esteem to match**  
**What a catch, what a catch**

Soul opened his eyelids and glanced at the clock to keep track of time.

**And all I can think of**  
**Is the way I'm the one**  
**Who charmed the one**  
**Who gave up on you**  
**Who gave up on you**

The rest of the band members sang in the background for a while.

**What a catch**  
**What a catch**  
**What a catch**  
**What a catch**

**I will never end up like him**  
**Behind my back, I already am**  
**Keep a calendar**  
**This way you will always know**

Soul grinned and swayed with the song.

**I got troubled thoughts**  
**And the self-esteem to match**  
**What a catch, what a catch**

Blackstar beat down on the drums.

**And all I can think of**  
**Is the way I'm the one**  
**Who charmed the one**  
**Who gave up on you**  
**Who gave up on you**

In the background, Crona sang.

_Where is your boy tonight?_  
_I hope he is a gentleman_  
_Maybe he won't find out what I know_  
_You were the last good thing_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And sugar, we're goin' down swinging_

Kid sang while he played.

Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime  
Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Blackstar sang the upcoming part by himself.

**_One night and one more time_**  
**_Thanks for the memories_**  
**_Even though they weren't so great_**  
**_He tastes like you, only sweeter_**

**_Growing up, growing up_**

Soul sang the chorus.

**I got troubled thoughts**  
**And the self-esteem to match**  
**What a catch, what a catch**

* * *

They all came to a stop and took a deep breath.

"I think that went well." Kid said.

"No kidding. Like I said, I'm awesome at the drums," Blackstar bragged. "Also singing."

"We all were alright," Soul smirked. He glanced at the clock and immediately stood up, crashing random notes on the piano with his hands. The boys' attention turned to him and they all had confused looks. "I gotta go. Maka's gonna be mad if I stay out any longer." He pulled his jacket over his shirt and left the room and building.

Crona set the bass down and smiled. He enjoyed playing as a band. He left with a satisfied smile and stepped out.

Kid and Blackstar nodded and went home too.


End file.
